


Green snake

by B_2333ucky



Category: HarryPotter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_2333ucky/pseuds/B_2333ucky
Summary: sbss无聊脑瘫小短篇？⚠️：设定sev是天生的阿尼玛格斯，其形象就是一条翠青蛇（无毒），ooc，小学生文笔假设阿尼玛格斯形态随着年纪增长也会长大
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	Green snake

**Author's Note:**

> sbss无聊脑瘫小短篇？
> 
> ⚠️：设定sev是天生的阿尼玛格斯，其形象就是一条翠青蛇（无毒），ooc，小学生文笔  
> 假设阿尼玛格斯形态随着年纪增长也会长大

十岁的西里斯独自在布莱克庄园的后院玩耍，他把一个个乱喊乱叫的地精从地里拔出来，抓住它们的毛发用最快速度转起来，再咻地一下抛出墙外，今年院子里的小家伙莫名的多，不过他还是乐此不疲地去抓地精和土蟹，它们总是啃食花草的根茎  
长时间保持蹲姿的腿都快酸死了，他站起身，拍拍牛仔裤上的泥土，余光却注意到了旁边草丛中一个闪闪放光的物体，而当他凑近了看，才发现这是一条盘踞成一团的绿色鳞片小蛇，它椭圆形的头上镶嵌着两颗黑宝石般的眼睛，看到西里斯也没有要逃走的意思，仅仅抬了抬头，然后又趴下了  
西里斯有点害怕，但是好奇心战胜了恐惧，因为他记得他的动物图画故事大全中毒舌的头型基本是三角形，而这条，似乎看上去比自己还要胆小  
他凑近小蛇伸出了一根手指，没想到小蛇自己蹭了上来，冰凉的触感十分舒适，小蛇又吐出信子舔舔他，这竟然让西里斯安心了不少，他大着胆子让小蛇缠上自己的手。小蛇行动速度很慢，就在已经爬上来半截时西里斯突然发现手上多了一些粘稠的红色液体，他仔细翻看着小蛇的身体，却发现这可怜的小东西受伤了，怪不得一幅蔫巴巴的样子  
西里斯带着小蛇偷偷溜进家里诺大的图书室，他对书籍一点也不感冒，但为了小蛇，他此生第二次踏进这个保存着很多黑魔法书籍的阴森图书室。  
家里的药草园恰好有所需要的植物，他又悄悄溜进后院的草药园，在水管下清洁完小蛇的伤口，徒手挖了一颗白鲜的根，小心翼翼地避免碰到旁边种植着曼德拉草的花盆——那玩意儿鬼叫起来会要人命  
他洗干净白鲜根，用力拧出了一些汁水，滴在小蛇的伤口处，看着小蛇的伤口处慢慢愈合至只剩一道浅浅的疤痕，西里斯又摘了几片金线草的叶子包住伤口，做完这一切让他有特别的成就感，毕竟，这还是他第一次对一件事情这么上心  
围墙边，西里斯托举着小蛇爬上墙头，小蛇爬上最高处，回过头看着他  
“喂，你现在还不能行动太快，不然伤口会重新裂开，还有，以后小心一点，要不是遇到我你的伤口早发炎了”  
小蛇望着西里斯晃了晃头，似乎能听懂他的话  
西里斯又摸了摸小蛇  
“有缘再见吧，小家伙”，他说完便转过身跑走了  
小蛇爬下墙根，化为一个瘦弱的黑发男孩，他掀开自己打着补丁的破旧衣服，腰处的伤在粗糙的治疗下却接近痊愈，他不知道他为何会来到这个男孩家的院子里，他只知道在自己被父亲打伤时有强烈想逃离的想法，然后眼前一黑，再醒来时便对上一双漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛  
他知道，这双眼睛他会记一辈子

现在  
格里莫12号的客厅中爆发出一阵大笑，那声音足以掀翻屋顶  
“卧槽原来当年真的是你啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“蠢狗不愧是蠢狗，我还以为至少以你的嗅觉能认出来，看来你不仅脑子不行，鼻子的灵敏度在犬类中也是垫底"  
斯内普坐在沙发上看书，他晃悠着二郎腿，脸上写满了嘲讽  
“喂，我那时也只不过十岁，我还不会化兽呢，哪像你天生就是阿尼玛格斯”  
西里斯不满的大叫，模样像极了犬吠  
“那么恭喜布莱克先生，终于知道了他小时候帮助的阿尼玛格斯是他认识了三十多年，结婚了三年的丈夫，可喜可贺，还有，我记得我多次在你面前展现出我的画兽态，你就没怀疑过一次？”斯内普嘴唇抿成一条直线  
“你那时候好小啊，而且好可爱，只有梅林知道你为什么后来就变成了一条大青蛇，要不是你及时变回来我真的要被吓死了”西里斯突然想起了什么，笑容愈发诡异  
“我听说在中国古老的志怪小说里，被救助的精怪们都会化为美女俊男给人报恩，甚至以身相许，怎么我们上学期间你看到我就像看到鬼似的转身就走？”  
西里斯面带委屈的说着，手却不安分的地爬上斯内普的肩膀，然后下一秒就被拍打下来  
“还不是因为某条蠢狗当年和他的朋友干的那些好事，我惊讶于自己毕业后还能完好无损的活下来，我还特地去给梅林扫了墓，感谢他的庇佑”  
“所以说如果我们不捉弄你的话，你就不会加入食死徒，詹姆他们也就…对不起，不该在这时提起那么沉重的话题，说不定刚毕业我们就能像他们那样结婚”  
西里斯看着面前人的脸瞬间变得通红  
“我想，我现在已经得到我想要的了”

Fin  
P·S：大家儿童节快乐哦！


End file.
